


rebellious & corroded

by Dark_Ruby_Regalia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Road Trip, Ship is subtle and can be ignored or OT4d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ruby_Regalia/pseuds/Dark_Ruby_Regalia
Summary: One of the earliest things -- perhaps the first -- that I ever wrote for FFXV.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	rebellious & corroded

The simple part was choosing  
to get into the car  
& the hard part was figuring out  
which way to turn the wheel

Because going anywhere or wherever  
didn't really matter  
as long as we were gone

The upholstery collected road dust  
& the console filled with concealed desires

They'd leak out in the summer sun  
while we burned ourselves on seatbelt metal  
& our hair stuck to  
the moist skin  
on the back of our necks

We ignored all of it  
listless in defeat

We blamed heat lethargy  
because it was convenient  
just like service stations were convenient  
to stop in or to pass by

Forget that they're necessary

I watched while you  
filled the tank  
like I'd been starved for days

The flaking motels  
& the broken centre while line  
grew us accustomed to  
the cracks  
in everything

Perfect for hiding  
all our secrets in

We slept together   
like the world told us not to:  
rebellious  
& corroded by doubt

**Author's Note:**

> One of the earliest things -- perhaps the first -- that I ever wrote for FFXV.


End file.
